


A Daughter's Promise

by OrChan12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, kiyoriko, there aren't enough kiyoriko fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riko was a little girl, she made a promise. Little did she know, she kept it (in a way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based on my headcanon that Kiyoshi would be an overdoting father like Riko's. Also, I ship KiyoRiko, but it seems like in most fic, it's a love triangle which Hyuuga wins in the end. I love Seirin's captain, but the center deserves love too!

_Aida Kagetora looked at the little girl who ran towards him. Her brown hair was short and made her face look cute, she wore a lovely pink dress which was small like her and she held flowers in her hands. It was his day off and he wanted to spend his free time with his only daughter, Riko._

_Little Riko stopped in front of her father giving him the flowers. There were six daisies. "I picked them up for you, dad," she said with a smile. She was truly the cutest girl in the whole world._

_Kagetora picked her up. "These flowers are beautiful like you," he said._

_"You like them?" asked the little girl._

_"Of course, but I love you more."_

_"I love daddy too! When I grow up, I want to marry dad!" Riko announced cheerfully._

_Kagetora loved his daughter very much, more than anything in the world. Hearing those words from his daughter moved his heart. He cried tears of joy._

_"Daddy, are you crying?"_

_"No," he lied._

Years later, Aida Kagetora looked at the woman who walked away from him. Her brown hair grew a bit longer, she wore a long white dress which suited perfectly for her feminine figure and she held a small bouquet of flowers. It was the day he let go of his only daughter.

Riko walked down the aisle, looking only at her future husband, Kiyoshi Teppei. She grew up to be a beautiful woman. Kagetora couldn't believe it. It was awful. His little girl grew up to be a strong woman, a woman any man would be proud to be with, and she no longer thought of him like she did back then.

The moment Riko said "I do" was the moment Kagetora's heart broke. His wife, who sat beside him, tried to comfort him, but he couldn't stop crying.

"She said she would marry dad!" he cried loudly, not caring that he was embarrassing himself in front of the whole church.

 

If there was something Riko learned over the years, it was improving her cooking. She had to ask Kagami Taiga, her former kouhai from high school, for cooking lessons. It took her time, a really long time, but at the end, it was worth it.

While she was making dinner, she glanced every once in a while at the scenery in front of her- Teppei playing with little Teru, their only daughter. To say the least, Teppei loved their daughter.

"This is for you," Teru gave Teppei a paper, "I drew this for you in the class."

Teppei looked at what was a drawing made by his daughter. "This is a really beautiful drawing." Riko knew he lied- no four year old kid had a drawing talent at that age. Riko also pretended she like her daughter's drawings in order not to offend the little girl. Or maybe he did like it because Teru drew it. Those were two possible options.

"You like it?" Teru asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," said Teppei with a smile. He picked his daughter up. "You are going to be an artist! Don't forget daddy when you will be famous."

"I won't," said Teru, "because I want to marry dad!"

'Oh no,' Riko thought. She could see how happy those words made her husband happy. Teppei loved his daughter, a little bit too much.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Teru asked worriedly, too young to understand that people could cry tears of joy.

"No," he lied.

Riko didn't realize at that moment that in a way, she never broke her promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a birthday present for a friend of mine, who also ships KiyoRiko. Hope you liked it, please leave a review!


End file.
